


Podfic: the constancy (of inconstancy)

by HufflepuffBetty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But also, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, because we'll never know right?, but it's OUR dumpster fire, let's give characters reasons for their actions, oh well, so we must protect it even while the rest of the world is watching it burn, some sort of satire based on things, that makes no sense to me in canon, this whole show is a dumpster fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffBetty/pseuds/HufflepuffBetty
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that a group of teenagers within earshot of an argument will stop to listen.In which the voyeurs share their thoughts and Archie learns what fear is.





	Podfic: the constancy (of inconstancy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the constancy (of inconsistency)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361828) by Anonymous. 



> 22 minute podfic! Sorry for the airplanes in the background :/
> 
> From the Author:  
> Okay, here's the deal, this is nothing but a dialogue of satire on fandom and canon nonsense and dear lord please don't take it seriously.
> 
> THESE ARE THE JOKES, PEOPLE.
> 
> Are they really jokes? Meh, probably not. But it is me just poking fun at a bunch of stuff they pretend we don't think about. If Riverdale can be its own alternate universe, well then, I think we can just go ahead and do what we want, can't we?
> 
> Also, who even edits? Not me. Actually I see a few spacing errors and I have tried repeatedly to fix them but it's not saving it so I pre-apologize for that before you see my mess.

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1D67poWWqMW_tgIDAuQS0y0HP-Qez3XZI/view?usp=sharing


End file.
